


家族2——召唤师

by Xixiliu



Category: all约
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xixiliu/pseuds/Xixiliu
Summary: 召唤师x约有花约成分ooc粗暴





	家族2——召唤师

王者峡谷的主人是一个“召唤师”，没人知道他的真实姓名，只是召唤师召唤师的叫。

这是一场不算小的宴会，歌舞升平，华灯初上，百里守约是主要负责晚餐的，他指挥着厨房里来来回回的，让他们把每一盘菜按规律摆好，然后端上每位客人的桌子上。

宴会开始的时候，也是上完菜的瞬间，百里守约揉揉自己肩膀，他到现在双腿还是微微发颤，但不能让任何人知道。

从外表来看，男人的面容只是比平常苍白了些，眼底带着疲惫的色彩，谁都会认为他是因为准备晚宴劳累，不会怀疑到……那些方面。

大殿类似于古代帝王的朝廷，有着巨大鹿角的主坐上是传说中那位召唤师，他一身雍容华贵的水蓝色广袖子长袍，身板挺直正坐于一席软垫，男人俊美无双的面孔无法用言语形容，只有那种带给人的震撼久久留在心底，不可磨灭，鱼尾似的衣摆散在身后，黑色长发被一根玉簪简单束好，宛如谪仙。

百里守约是没见过峡谷的掌事人召唤师，但也没抬头看，他是花木兰的妻子，随着自己的alpha入座，花木兰位于召唤师右侧第二位，百里就在木兰身边，乖乖坐着，他白发遮住了前额，侍奉自己夫君膳食，给她盛汤盛饭。

大殿中间是一片华丽装饰的舞池，一些蒙着面纱的女子，扭着妖娆多姿的身体，舞出一个个足以魅惑所有人的动作。

不过，召唤师面上还是一副百无聊赖的表情，修长五指把玩手中玉杯，他红眸落过大厅每一处，似乎没有什么能引起他的兴趣……除了，那个白头发的新人。

“你。”  
原本闹闹嚷嚷的宾客安静下来，在王者之位的男人声音并不大，可所有人，都识趣的噤声，并且他们也很清楚那个“你”，说得是谁。

男人盯着守约底下来的头颅，一派气定神闲，但目光里的寒意让一些人看了就抖三抖。

百里守约此刻绞紧了衣服，汗毛一根根竖起来，对方看起来无害，但只有守约清楚，王者特意给他的威压让疲惫不堪的自己窒息。

守约抬眼偷偷看了看花木兰，后者没什么表情，可守约就是觉得对方已然暴怒。

“过来。”  
王者淡淡的加了一句，将杯子放到桌案上，红色的视线一把火一样，将守约所有勇气烧了个精光，那双与白发omega 相似颜色的眸子并不想守约那般，温润如玉，反而一片冰冷，什么事情都入不了那人眼，毫无感情，冰冷可怕的眼神。

守约心里叹息，站起来整理一下衣襟，速度不快不慢的走过去，他没有看到，在自己身后一众人，包括花木兰，百里玄策，他们低垂的眼神浮现滔天杀意。

守约走上台阶，他脚步还是不太稳，越来越接近男人，他就感觉那股窒息感愈发强烈，暗自稳重心神，他不敢抬头，不想对上那人深渊一般的眸子。

直到守约站在男人面前，他发现自己的腿在轻微发颤。

“您有何吩咐？”  
他尽量让自己声音平稳，正常。  
可对方不这么想。

召唤师抬手，他看起来是想要倒酒的样子，可五指却直接拉拽着守约腕间，后者心里一惊，连惊呼都发不出来，直接躺进男人怀里。

“……”  
守约浑身汗毛炸起来，耳朵警惕的竖起来，连大声呼吸都不敢，双手不知所措放在自己胸前，紧紧揪着衣襟，好像那对他来说是最后一根救命稻草。

男人缓缓低头看他，嘴角若有若无的挑起，不知为何，守约能感觉到对方心情很好，他低头，消无声息看向花木兰的方向，白狼的眼神真是我见犹怜，让人禁不住诱惑。

可惜花木兰看也没看他，不动如山。

召唤师轻轻皱眉，捏起百里守约下颌，这下就算守约不想看他也不得不服从了。

白发omega颤抖起来，他直觉一向很准，他有预感，今天在这里，在这个不可一世男人的怀里，他一定会生不如死，恐惧将守约所有感情吞没，保存着一丝理智，维持躺在王者怀里不逃跑。

“今天你跟我走。”  
“不……”  
守约想也不想就拒绝了，等他回神，后背一阵剧痛，原来男人已经将他按在桌子上，汤汤水水溅了一地，守约睁大眼睛，男人俊美无双的面孔后面是精美烛灯，多么美丽的华丽大殿，多么奢华的舞会。

守约听不到身后的人都是什么反应，因为背对他们看不见，巨大的羞耻和恐惧让守约不顾一切想逃，他声音被压抑到极致，不敢大声叫，却又渴望谁来拯救他，手脚并用挣扎只能让红眸男人不耐烦。

“你们可以退下了。”  
这句话是给在场所有宾客说的，轻轻一句话，让守约听得两眼发黑，绝望铺天盖地而来，他顾不得任何脸面，开始求救，大声而无助。

“……木兰！！木兰！啊——！！”

他唯一能喊出名字的，只有对自己视若无物的丈夫，可连这尖利的叫喊，也被男人打断。

召唤师将身体压下去，对着求救无门的苍白唇瓣吻下去。


End file.
